Ella no puede ser su exnovia
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: "Ay, cielos. No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos este día. Caray, soy una pervertida, llevármelo a la... ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Solo quería una cita normal". Specialshipping, AU.


**Red20: **Jajajaja, bueno, sé que he estado desaparecido por un largo rato y no he subido alguna actualización de mis demás fics, que en realidad quiero continuarle lo más rápido posible, pero en fin, igual quería hacer algo como esto para San Valentin y vean que no me he olvidado de este lugar. Igual le dedico este one-shot a Naomi-chain como regalo de su cumpleaños. Por otro lado, es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto del punto de vista de una chica, así que no me cuestionen por ello, en fin disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Ella no puede ser su exnovia.**

Al fin este día llego, al fin, al fin, al fin. Estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa, no puedo parar de temblar por los nervios que tengo. Creo que… Creo que voy a vomitar, pero no quiero hacerlo porque este día al fin llego. ¡Aaaah, que emoción! Oh, ¿y si se preguntan por qué estoy emocionada? Bueno, aparte de que hoy es día de San Valentín, estoy emocionada porque al fin tendré mi primera cita con mi preciado senpai, Red-san. Tal vez me oiga tonta por emocionarme por algo como esto, o tal vez me digan: "Yellow-san, es solo una cita" o "tranquilízate Yellow-san, o te dará un hipo mortal". Pero ustedes no saben lo feliz que me hace esto. Toda esta emoción se puede comparar al día que me confesé a Red-san, tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo, no esperaba que mis sentimientos y los de él fueran recibidos. Aunque en realidad fue él quien se confesó primero antes que yo, así que fueron sentimientos mutuos, así que estoy feliz ya que al fin después de una semana, podemos tener una cita, juntos. Si, una semana, no me critiquen.

Y hoy me encuentro parada en la entrada del centro comercial para ver los dos una película juntos, estaba muy roja por la idea de hacer algo como esto, aunque me importa poco la película que veamos, me siento totalmente nerviosa por verlo en ropas casuales, siempre lo veo con las ropas de la escuela, lo hacen lucir muy genial, pero quisiera saber su estilo de siempre.

- H-Hola Viridian. ¿Llevas rato esperándome?

¡Waah! Red-san me espantó. Ni cuenta me di de cuando llego. Ah, y si tienen otra pregunta como: "¿Por qué te llama Viridian y no Yellow, Yellow?". Sencillo, nos es difícil llamarnos por nuestros nombres, es que para los dos es demasiado vergonzoso…

- N-No que va, senpai. L-Llegué hace poquito, jeje – respondí nerviosa tratando de sonar normal.

- A-Ah, que bien. Creía que mi reloj estaba mal, jajaja.

Ay, no sé qué hacer. Ahora los dos nos reímos nerviosamente y las cosas ya se ponen tensas.

- ¿P-Pasamos ya a ver la película? – preguntó Red-san con su cara sonrojada. Se ve igual de roja que sus ojos.

- S-Sí, vamos.

Ay, al menos la película quitó el ambiente tenso que tuvimos, pero me siento más avergonzada al salir de la película que cuando entramos, ya que sin darnos cuenta, la película era una película con muchas escenas de besos y eso solo hacía aumentar mi timidez, somos novios ya y ni tengo el valor de pedir que me dé un beso. Me siento como una perdedora.

- Ham… Hem… V-Viridan. ¿Q-Quieres que vayamos por un helado? – me preguntó de sorpresa haciendo que mirara al suelo con el rostro rojo asintiendo a su respuesta –. E-Está bien, vamos.

Caminando por el centro comercial notaba a muchas parejas tomadas de la mano, se veía algo genial. Me gustaría intentarlo, pero… Tengo miedo que me mire raro.

- O-Oye Viridian. ¿T-Te gustaría… Te gustaría… Intentar eso? – me preguntó totalmente nervioso apuntando a una pareja que estaba frente a nosotros dos, la cual estaba tomada de las manos.

- ¿E-En serio? – espero que no sea una broma de mi fantasiosa imaginación.

- D-Digo, no sé si tú quieras o… - cielos, creo que se está arrepintiendo, rápido, tengo que hacer algo.

- S-Sí quiero.

Creo que elevé demasiado mi voz, pero poco me importó, en el momento en que sentí su mano sujetando la mía hacía latir mi corazón muy fuerte. Era algo mágico que hacía que todas mis preocupaciones se fueran. Su mano tan cálida, tan grande y tan varonil, cielos es algo que no creía que llegara a sentirse tan genial. Es como si me sintiese en el cielo. Creo que moriría feliz si pudiera sujetar su mano todo el tiempo.

Aunque creo que podía sentir la mirada de toda la gente sobre nosotros, como si nos viésemos como una pareja torpe que se emocione por tomarse de las manos y sonreír tan bobamente, ¿pero ellos qué saben? No han podido sentir nada similar a esto. Aunque entre todas esas miradas, podía sentir una que me perturbaba, creo que vuelvo a sentirme tensa por la situación.

- S-Senpai. ¿Lo puedo esperar en la mesita que está ahí? – pregunté apuntando a una mesa vacía con dos asientos mientras que nos acercábamos al puesto de helados.

- S-Si, no hay problema. Solo dime de qué sabor lo prefieres.

- ¡De chocolate! – dije de nuevo nerviosa y elevando un poco mi voz.

- B-Bien, ya vuelo. No tardo.

Uff, en verdad que no soy buena para esto. Ni en la escuela me siento así. Aunque cuando nos acompañamos a nuestras casas igual la situación es demasiado tensa, esto no se le compara para nada. Necesito relajarme. Tengo que evitar que note lo nerviosa y boba que me siento. Para tratar de relajarme mejor miraré al paisaje…

- ¿Y esa chica?...

Una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada a dos puestos de distancia de donde me encontraba yo sentada no apartaba la vista de mí. Su mirada me hacía sentir perturbada. ¿Podría ser la misma que sentí hace poco? A lo mejor no me mira. Me cambiaré de lugar, veamos… ¡Rayos, si soy yo! ¿Por qué me está viendo? ¿Acaso tengo algo raro con mi ropa? ¿Será que la conozco de algún lado? No puede ser, nunca la había visto. Parece ser mayor que yo. ¿Le habré hecho algo?... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RED-SAN?!

- Ye… V-Viridian, ¿estás bien? Te ves muy pálida. Tienes frío.

Gracias Dios, gracias. Red-san llegó al fin. Y con los helados, creo que así me quito mi paranoia.

- Y-Ya no es nada senpai. Es que me sentía observada…

¿Por qué dije eso? Tonta, tonta, tonta.

- ¿Si, por quién?

- Hola Red. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

E-Es ella, la chica pelirroja que no paraba de mirarme. ¿Por qué lo saluda abrazándolo por la espalda y besándole la mejilla? ¿Y por qué llama a Red-san de una manera tan informal? Parece que se conocen pero… ¿Cómo?

- Oh, hola Misty. No sabía que ibas a venir.

R-Red-san también la llamó por su nombre. Y…. Y… La besó en la mejilla. Seguro que se han de llevar muy bien. ¿S-Será su hermana? No, que yo recuerde no tiene ninguna… Y habla con ella de una forma muy natural… ¿Acaso ellos dos… Fueron novios?

- Pues quise refrescarme un rato saliendo a caminar. Y por cierto, que malos modales los tuyos. ¿Por qué aún no nos has presentado? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.

- Ah, es cierto. Lo siento. Misty, ella es Yellow Viridian, es mi novia. Viridian, ella es Misty, mi…

- Así que tú eres la nueva novia de Red.

¿Oí mal o acaso ella dijo nueva? ¿Acaso es que es probable que en verdad ella sea su ex? Pero creía que yo era su primera novia… Dios dime qué debo pensar.

- Misty, la estás poniendo nerviosa.

- Ay, lo siento. Es que me dio mucha curiosidad conocerla. Si que eres muy linda. Él tiene muy buen gusto, ¿sabes? – me dijo guiñando su azulado ojo derecho mientras que hacía una pose frente a mí.

- O-Oye, no digas eso – dijo Red totalmente rojo tratando de detenerla.

- Cálmate Red, no debes de ponerte tan rojo por eso, derretirás los helados.

- ¿Ah, qué?

Mi helado.

- Oye, por si las dudas. Tu y él ya han… Tú sabes.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Pues… Esto.

Creo que su ejemplificación fue demasiado explícita. Hacer con su pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda un círculo y con el índice de su mano derecha haciendo que entre y salga del círculo responde cualquier duda que tenía.

- N-No…

Espera un minuto Yellow Viridian. ¿Eso no querrá decir lo que piensas que quiere decir?...

- Ya veo, en ese caso aún nada. Vaya, creía que ya había pasado – rió con júbilo mientras me abrazaba –. Aunque creo que debí de sospecharlo con verte, te ves tan inocente y te veías emocionada de sujetar su mano que seguro apenas han llegado a eso.

- Oigan, ¿de qué hablan? – Red-san interrumpió mirándonos confundido.

- Plática de chicas. Y gracias por el helado.

Ella tomó el helado de Red-san y lo empezó a lamer de una manera algo sucia, mientras que con su otra mano pasaba el segundo helado que era de chocolate a mí.

- Ey, ese es mi helado.

- No le arrebataras un helado a una chica, ¿o sí?

- Iré por otro…

Red-san, no me dejes sola. Te convido de mí… No, qué vergüenza. No me siento preparada mentalmente para eso aún…

- ¿M-Misty-san… Acaso ustedes?... – ella me miró seriamente y pocos segundos después una sonrisa maliciosa apareció de su rostro.

- Hum… ¿Quién sabe?

¡Aaaah! ¿Quién es ella, que alguien me lo diga?

- Aunque a mi parecer no te ves muy preparada para llegar a las grandes ligas. Eres muy nerviosa, a él no le gusta cuando una chica se pone así de nerviosa.

- ¿N-No?...

- Seguro ahora él lo deja pasar porque no estás acostumbrada, pero puede que luego se aburra de esperar a que seas alguien muy segura de pedir lo que quiere.

Ella parece una experta en el tema, tan confiada de sí misma, tan alegre y tan atrevida. Es como ver una copia de Red-san pelirroja, pero con pechos más grandes que los míos.

- Además, puedo decirte que cuando está en la cama, es difícil hacer que la deje. Le encanta mucho. Y cuando está dormido, se queda así por mucho tiempo que dan ganas de hacerle muchas cosas.

- ¿M-Muchas cosas?

¿R-Red-san tiene ese lado salvaje? ¿Qué tan cercanos son? No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, tengo que hacer algo. Yo soy una inexperta en el tema y cuando él quiera… Seguro que volverá con Misty-san que le conoce muy bien.

- Lo siento por tardarme, la fila se llenó en el puesto.

- No hay problema Red, yo ya me iba. Te dejo solo con tu cita – Misty-san se levantó de su asiento con su juguetona sonrisa y besó la mejilla de Red, despidiéndose de él –. Nos vemos, adiós.

- Adiós – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo mientras la despedíamos con la mano hasta que desapareció de nuestras vistas.

- Oye Viridian, ¿te llevaste bien con Misty?

- P-Pues… - ¿qué le digo? –. Algo así – bien hecho, una mentira para cambiar de tema.

- Uff, que bien. Me preocupaba de que no dijera algo inconveniente. Ella suele ser algo curiosa con la gente – confesó Red-san con una enorme sonrisa que me tranquilizó un poco.

- No que va – solo me contó cosas que hicieron… No, no puedes estar segura Yellow de que Red-san… Ni sé si aún es virgen.

- Cielos, ya se está haciendo algo tarde. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

¿Ya tan rápido? Si que se hizo eterno hablar con esa chica Misty… No, no puedo retroceder aquí. Tengo que hacer algo para evitar que Red-san regrese con ella. Llámenme egoísta, pero es la primera vez que lo soy desde que nací, así que puedo darme aunque sea un lujo. ¿No?

- R-Red-san. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? – dije de nuevo en voz alta ocultando mi rostro abochornado en mi flequillo.

Después de todo, me dijo que sus padres salieron, así que no puedo evitar pasar esta oportunidad.

- E-Está bien, creo que es lo mejor – me dijo nervioso y al parecer asustado por hablarle de nuevo con ese tono… O igual sería por llamarle por su nombre desde que nos conocimos –. Te está saliendo humo de tu cabeza. Espero que no te esté dando fiebre.

Rayos. Todavía no estoy en su casa y ya estoy pensando en lo que va a pasar…

Vaya, la habitación de un chico en verdad que es muy diferente a como me lo imaginaba. Lo bueno es que Red no está ahora aquí o sería raro que me viera husmear en sus cosas. Solo quiero pistas de si ella o no era su ex… Aunque todo lo que dijo lo dejo claro para mí. Como sea, no sé qué hacer. Vamos Yellow, has llegado tan lejos como para dejarlo ir. Solo tienes que lucir más sexy. Mejor le hablo a Blue… No, a lo mejor grita por el auricular dejándome sorda. Un mensaje, eso es.

- Veamos… B-l-u-e-s-a-n, ¿c-ó-m-o h-a-c-e-s p-a-r-a- i-r a t-e-r-c-e-r-a b-a-s-e? – y enviar –… ¿Hum? A ver…

Cielos, ¿está hablando en serio? Es muy vergonzoso… Pero debo hacerlo… Sigue siendo vergonzoso… Bien Yellow, no tienes de otra, hay que hacer que Red se quede contigo. Pero… No seas tímida ahora Yellow.

- Viridian, ya vine. Traje algo de té para que te sientas mejor… ¡¿V-V-Viridian?! ¿Dónde estás? – Red-san se asustó al no verme donde esperaba, en realidad estaba…

- Aquí estoy Red-san – bueno estaba en su cama cubierta por su cobija.

- Uff, me habías espantado. ¿Pero qué haces ahí? ¿Acaso estas enferma?

Ay, Red-san es muy dulce preocupándose por mí. Dios, no Yellow ahora no. Tienes que actuar ahora.

- N-No estoy enferma Red-san.

- ¿En serio? Es que… Es raro que me llames por mi nombre… - Red-san sonrojado hace que esto se me haga más sencillo.

- ¿Y-Y no debería hacerlo?

- N-No estoy diciendo que no lo hagas, pero es que… Me da vergüenza…

- R-Red-san. ¿Te puedes acercar a mi lado? – le pedí mientras me cubría el rostro con sus sabanas. Ay que genial huele.

- C-Claro que si – cielos, puedo oler su esencia aún mejor que estando en su cama –. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bueno, es momento de actuar… Ay, Dios dame fuerzas.

- ¿T-Te puedes acercar u-un poco más?

- S-Si, está bien… ¿Así está bien?

- M-Más cerca, por favor.

- ¿A-Así?

Cielos, su respiración está golpeando mi cara. Bien Yellow, a lo que dijo Blue-san.

- ¿V-Viridian? ¿M-Me b-e… Me be… Me besaste?

- R-Red-san, llámame por mi nombre. ¿Quieres? – ay qué vergüenza.

- Y-Y-Yellow…

Red-san ahora tomó ahora la iniciativa y continúo besándome, en realidad que esto se siente cien veces mejor que cuando nos tomamos las manos. Sentir sus manos rozando mis mejillas, puedo sentir su respiración en mi rostro, sus labios tan carnosos y su lengua… Ay cielos. No puedo soportarlo más, tiré de él aferrándome a su cuello para tirarlo sobre la cama y recostarlo suavemente a mi lado sin dejar aquellos besos que nos dábamos. Creo que ya es hora de realizar mi segunda parte del plan según Blue-san.

- R-Red-san… Quiero que tomes… Mi primera vez, por favor.

Red-san se quedó paralizado ante mi propuesta y también al notar que debajo de las sábanas no tenía nada de ropa puesta, a pesar de que podía sentir como su respiración lucía agitada por besarnos, él simplemente asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a acariciarme con sus firmes manos, sentía como su mano derecha recorría mi cuerpo, pasando por mis pequeños pechos y acariciándolos suavemente. Luego de eso se separó de mí sin soltarme y sus brillantes ojos rojizos me miraban con firmeza. Mientras que con su otra mano fue quitando el listón de mí cabello. Ay qué vergüenza, no para de verme.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa Red-san?

- Es solo que… Con el cabello suelto. Te vez más linda.

- Ay, qué vergüenza.

¡¿S-Soy linda con el cabello suelto?! Cielos, creo que me va a dar una hemorragia en la nariz. No Yellow, contrólate, tienes que seguir, así que aguántalo.

Ough, vaya, ahora mi cuerpo está temblando mucho y me empiezo a sentir algo empapada de abajo, no puedo parar de apretar mis piernas por tener su mano en mis pechos.

- Vi… Digo, Yellow… ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres?

- R-Red-san, para una mujer es muy vergonzoso repetir algo como esto… Solo… ¿Quieres?

Red asintió nervioso nuevamente y retomó de nuevo el paso besándome apasionadamente que no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Mi piel la sentía ponerse de gallina y no paraba de gemir ante su tacto. Cuando dejó de acariciar mis pequeños pechos y empezó a bajar a mi entrepierna no pude evitar soltar un quejido y me aferré más fuerte a él.

- L-Lo siento, no debí haber…

- N-No, está bien Red-san. Continua, por favor.

Red-san en verdad se preocupaba por mí, me agrada eso de él y apreciaba que lo hiciera, a pesar de que sintiera miedo, si Red-san estaba al tanto de mí no tenía nada de qué temer.

Él continúo tratando de evitar sentir miedo, volviendo a poner sus manos en mi entrepierna y hurgando en mi interior con sus dedos. Podía sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer por mi cuerpo, erizando mi piel, mientras más hurgaba Red-san, más lo abrazaba y me aferraba a él.

- Y-Yellow, creo que ahora estás lista – me mencionó Red-san mientras quitaba sus dedos de mi interior.

- E-Está bien.

Lentamente fui despojándole de sus ropas, quitándole lentamente su camisa, mientras que se quitaba él sus pantalones y lo invitaba a tomar lugar conmigo debajo de las sábanas. Se le veía tan inocente en ese momento, pero el calor que nos teníamos uno junto al otro nos dio fuerzas para pasar al siguiente nivel. Y aunque me daba mucha vergüenza ver a su Red Jr-san debajo de mí, lo tomé entre mis manos para guiarlo a la entrada, ya que él se estaba poniendo nervioso para continuar.

- Y-Yellow…

- T-Tranquilo R-Red-san. Todo irá bien.

Con seguridad él inició a embestirme con delicadeza, haciéndome sentir un pequeño dolor al principio, queriéndolo abrazar con fuerza.

- ¡Y-Yellow!

- N-No es nada, continua por favor, Red-san.

Ahora Red-san se veía más confiado y se movía con mayor decisión embistiéndome una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, podía sentir como avanzaba cada vez más y más a mi útero, sentía que cada vez que le llamaba por su nombre se hacía más grande y cuando él decía el mío sentía que mi mente se ponía en blanco. Cada vez iba aumentando el ritmo y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él y su pene penetrándome una y otra vez.

- R-Red-san, Red-san, más fuerte.

- Y-Yellow, creo que… Estoy a punto…

- Si Red-san, vengámonos juntos.

- ¿S-Segura?

- Si, lo estoy – le respondí con una sonrisa sin soltarlo del cuello aún –. Hoy es un día seguro, así que está bien. Y si es con Red-san, todo está bien.

Red-san hizo caso a mi petición al final y se vino dentro de mí. Su semilla dentro de mí interior era cálida como él y aunque me sentía abrumada, no pude evitar morder sin querer el cuello de Red-san cuando lo hizo.

- R-R-Red-san, lo siento mucho. Me deje llevar y…

- N-No, creo que está bien, no pasa nada Yellow.

Nos volvimos a quedar en una situación tensa ambos. Maldición, detesto cuando nos quedamos sin palabras o tema de conversación.

- O-Oye Yellow… ¿E-En verdad querías hacerlo?

- C-Claro que sí. A-Además…

Red-san se acercó más a mí mientras esperaba que continuara hablando y simplemente no pude evitar lanzarme contra él y acostarlo a mi lado.

- ¿Podríamos continuar?

- E-Está bien…

No sé cuantas veces terminamos haciéndolo, pero al final Red-san se había quedado dormido como un tronco. Ni aunque le llamara por su nombre o pellizcándole las mejillas despertaba. Lo que decía esa chica Misty era cierto, haga lo que le haga no se despierta. Se ve tan lindo… Un momento. ¿E-Esa puerta estaba abierta? ¿N-Nos habrá oído alguien?... No, imposible. Red-san dijo que no había nadie en casa más que él. Pero… Si está abierta…

- ¿Q-Quién está ahí? – pregunté asustada mientras me cubría con las cobijas –. P-Pregunto de nuevo. ¿Quién está ahí? – grité lo más firme que pude, a lo que sin querer logré despertar a duras penas a Red-san.

- ¿Qué sucede Yellow? – se quejó él limpiándose los ojos para despertar.

- H-Hay alguien ahí – le dije apuntando a la puerta.

- ¿Alguien?... ¿Q-Quien es?

Aún sin responder, la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, al parecer perdió el equilibrio cuando Red-san le habló que cayó boca bajo de detrás de la puerta, asustándonos a los dos y cubriéndonos nuestros cuerpos desnudos en las cobijas.

- ¿M-Misty/M-Misty-san? – preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo al ver a la misma chica pelirroja tirada enfrente de la cama.

- ¿P-Pero qué hace aquí? – pregunté en voz baja temblando del miedo.

Seguro vino aquí para matarme por hacerlo tan rápido con Red-san. Seguro no creía que lo haría, pero lo hice… Tengo miedo, Red-san, salvame.

- Misty. ¿No se suponía que tenías clase de piano hoy?

- Ups, jejeje. Pues se canceló.

- Espera un momento Red-san. ¿Ella vive aquí?

- A sí. No te lo dije aún. Ella es mi prima.

- ¿P-Prima? ¿N-No es tu ex?

Ahora ya no sé qué pensar de ella. ¿Y qué hacía espiándonos de todas formas?

- Eso quisiera este idiota – dijo mandonamente Misty-san apuntando a Red-san, como si estuviera molesta, aunque… Se veía muy roja.

- O-Oye. ¿D-De dónde sacas eso Misty? ¿Y qué hacías del otro lado de la puerta?

- O-Oh… Éste bueno… La verdad es que llegué temprano y cuando iba a mi habitación no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por los sonidos que venían aquí y yo… - M-Misty-san empezó a llorar. Está llorando. ¿Ahora qué pasa? –. Yo creí que si lo estaban haciendo y se hacían más unidos… Dejarías de prestarme atención y ya no seríamos tan unidos.

¿Por eso era todo? ¿Qué tipo de prima es?... Aunque lo entiendo, si Red-san fuera mi primo y fuéramos cercanos, no me gustaría que alguien lo separara de mí por decir que es extraño.

Ella se acercó a nosotros y lloró desconsoladamente sobre la cama, mientras que Red-san trataba de tranquilizarla. Siempre ayudando a los demás, Red-san.

- R-Red-san… ¿Podrías explicarme? – sigo confundida la verdad.

- B-Bueno Yellow, Misty y yo, como verás somos primos. Desde muy pequeños hemos vivido juntos porque mis tíos trabajan mucho fuera y por eso ella vive aquí con mi familia. Y siempre hemos jugado juntos, aunque ella siempre me ha cuidado por ser mayor que yo. Creo que entiendo lo que siente ahora.

- Y-Yo también. Pobrecita – dije mientras también acariciaba los cabellos rojizos de Misty-san para calmarla –. No te preocupes Misty-san, compartiremos a Red-san.

- Si Misty, sabes que no te dejaría sola. Eres como mi hermana mayor favorita para mí – continuó Red-san mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la abrazaba para que dejara al fin de llorar.

- G-Gracias Red, pero… No sería muy raro para ti, hacer que tu novia te vea abrazándome de esa manera – dijo ella sonrojada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Cielos, olvidé que ambos estábamos desnudos. Cuando ella lo dijo nos volvimos a cubrir con las sábanas y ella empezó a reírse de nosotros.

- Calma, calma. No le diré a mis tíos lo que hiciste aquí Red, pero a cambio tendrás que hacerme un favor. ¿Bien?

- ¿Q-Qué tipo de favor? – no sé por qué Red-san lucía asustado, pero parecía que sucedería algo malo.

- Quiero que mañana vengan a ver mi recital de piano. Hace tiempo que no vas a verme.

- Te prometo que iremos. ¿No es verdad, Yellow?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien, ahora. Por amor de Dios Red, podrías ponerte algo de ropa. Haces que me sangren los ojos – creo que ella exageraba porque podía ver como brillaban sus ojos al ver el cuerpo de Red-san semidesnudo.

- C-Cielos, ya voy.

- Y hazlo fuera.

Misty-san sacó a Red-san fuera de su habitación y lanzó su ropa para que se vistiera. Cielos, ahora estamos las dos solas.

- Oye, dime… ¿Qué tal estuvo Red en la cama?

- P-Por favor Misty-san, no me hagas decirlo. Es muy vergonzoso.

- ¿Fue muy bueno? ¿Verdad que estaba muy grande? Apuesto que no esperabas que lo hiciera tan genial.

Ahora eso me pone a dudar qué tipo de relación tienen esos dos primos…

- ¿M-Misty-san, acaso ustedes?...

- Pues verás… No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, jeje.

- Uff… - que alivio.

- Pero es cierto lo que te digo. Cuando él duerme, le hago muchas travesuras.

¿Q-Qué tipo de travesuras? ¿Está bromeando conmigo?

- Listo, ya estoy vestido… Yellow. ¿Por qué tu cara está como un tomate?

- Red-san. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? – no quiero que te haga maldades mientras no esté cerca.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte? – se quejó Misty-san luego.

- No voy a perder.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y así fue como pasé mi día de San Valentín con Red-san. Ni un chocolate le pude dar, pero creo que le di algo más que uno chocolate… Ay, que vergüenza.

* * *

**Red20: **Bien, aquí acaba esto, espero les haya gustado y que tengan un feliz día de San Valentin. Nos vemos.


End file.
